


Einsamkeit

by niania



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Weechesters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Tage nach dem Tod von Mary ist John mit den Jungs nachts im Motelzimmer. Vielleicht das erste von vielen... Es ist der Moment in dem der vierjährige Dean unbewusst seine Lebensaufgabe übernimmt: Sam zu beschützen, komme was mag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einsamkeit

John lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Endlos, hin und her, immer die selbe Strecke. Von der Eingangstür, zum Bett, am Fenster vorbei, um die Ecke des zweiten Bettes bis zur Badezimmertür. Und zurück... Immer wieder. Es musste gegen zwei Uhr nachts sein, aber er hatte das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er hatte seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und verdrängte konsequent jeden Gedanken und jede Gefühlsregung. Stattdessen lag seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen zwei Söhnen. Dean schlief auf dem linken Bett. Er lag auf der Seite und bewegte sich unruhig im Schlaf hin und her, zweifellos von schlechten Träumen verfolgt. Hin und wieder schien er mit den Händen nach etwas oder jemandem zu greifen. John kam er so viel kleiner vor als sonst, wie er da lag fast verschwindend im großen Motelbett.

Sam trug John seit Stunden in seinen Armen. Er hätte ihn gerne in das geliehene Reisebettchen gelegt. Doch Sammy ließ das nicht zu. Er quengelte und weigerte sich einzuschlafen. In Johns Armen beließ er es zumindest dabei unzufrieden auf seinen Fingern herum zu kauen. So hielt John ihn fest an seine Brust gedrückt und beschränkte sich darauf weiter von einer Ecke des Motelzimmers zur anderen zu laufen. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Irgendwann würden Verzweiflung, Trauer und Wut kommen, doch noch hielt sein Körper die Schutzmauern um seine Seele krampfhaft aufrecht. Ein Fuß vor den anderen, dass war alles wozu er momentan in der Lage war.

John war gerade wieder an der Zimmertür angelangt, als Dean anfing im Schlaf zu schreien und zu weinen. Es war nicht das erste mal. John hatte ihn in den letzten zwei Nächten alle paar Stunden aus Alpträumen gerissen. Bisher hatte er sich darauf beschränkt Dean an der Schulter zu rütteln bis dieser die Augen aufschlug. Vermutlich hätte er ihm sagen sollen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, dass er in Sicherheit wäre. Aber die Worte hatte er nicht mehr über die Lippen gebracht. Die Lüge war ihm zu groß vorgekommen, selbst um seinen vierjährigen, Alptraum geplagten Sohn zu trösten. So war er stumm geblieben. Stattdessen hatte er neben Dean gesessen bis dieser in seinen unruhigen Schlaf zurück gefallen war. Seine große Hand hatte er dabei auf Deans Schulter liegen lassen. Am nächsten Morgen danach gefragt, hatte sich Dean an nichts erinnern können. Aber John war es lieber so, er war noch nicht in der Lage sich mit den Bildern, die Dean zweifellos wieder und wieder in seine Träume verfolgten, umzugehen.

Auch jetzt legte John Sam neben Dean aufs Bett und beugte sich zu seinem älteren Sohn hinunter. Er packte seine Schulter und schüttelte ihn sanft, um ihn aufzuwecken. Deans Wange war tränennass und es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis John ihn wach gerüttelt hatte. Dean schlug die Augen auf und sein Blick fiel auf Sam vor ihm, der wütend über die fehlende Aufmerksamkeit vor sich hin jammerte und mit seinen kleinen Händen in der Luft herumfuchtelte. Dean legte seinen Arm über Sams Bauch und zog ihn dicht an sich. „Ich bin ja da, Sammy“ murmelte er, schloss die Augen und schlief wieder ein, den Kopf zwischen Kopf und Schulter seines Bruders gepresst.

John stand vor dem Bett und war unendlich dankbar, dass jemand ihm etwas des erdrückenden, ihn komplett umschließenden Gewichtes abgenommen hatte. Er ließ sich in den Sessel in der dunklen Zimmerecke hinter ihm fallen. Das Licht irgendeiner Leuchtreklame vor dem Motel tauchte das Bett mit seinen zwei Söhnen darauf in ein seltsames Zwielicht. Sam schaute mit großen Augen still um sich und begann mit Deans Schlafanzugärmel zu spielen, während Dean, den Körper um seinen viel kleineren Bruder geschlungen und den Arm beschützend, festhaltend über seinen Bauch gelegt, zum ersten mal seit dem Feuer ruhig schlief. Für einige Minuten ließ John seinen Blick auf den zwei ruhen, dann konnte er endlich loslassen, sich erlauben die Augen zu schließen und in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleiten.


End file.
